Duro trabajo
by Aletheia-Mustang
Summary: Primera historia que subo aqui de QaF, aunque tengo otras en mi livejournal...Para esta me basé en un manga que leí, por lo que es AU, otros detalles lo encontraran en la misma historia, espero que les guste


**Esto fue inspiración de un manga yaoi que leí, digamos que muchas de las cosas del manga quedan intacta, otras se fueron agregando a medida que lo hice.**

Es un oneshot, Rating NC 13, contiene lemon, pero aunque la idea era que quedara guarro, quedo cortito y suave, pero el rating es más por algunas cosas que Brian dice.

Aquí Brian es un papa de dos niños (Gus y JR), y es un diseñador de juegos de vide que se acaba de mudar a un departamento al frente de Justin, quien es un ilustrador de cuento para niños.

Ya saben que estos chicos no me pertenecen, y sin más pasen a leer, espero que les guste

**Duro trabajo**

Justin se encontraba en la cocina preparándose la cena, cuando se da cuenta que le falta el Ketchup así que decide bajar al súper que está a una esquina de su casa, así la cena no se le enfriará y podrá comérsela como el quería.

Cuando abre la puerta ve a dos niños que le miran con ojos llorosos. La niña parece tener tres cuatro años, mientras que el niño tiene tres. **– Señor dénos comida ¡por favor!- ** Dice la niña. 

De repente la puerta del departamento del frente se abre y un hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos verdes sale y se acerca a los niños **– ¡JR! ¡Deja de hacerte la graciosa, yo preparé la cena!**

**Pero papa, es que eres pésimo cocinero y de seguro se te volvió a quemar la cena.**

Ante esa declaración, Justin no puede contener más su risa, llamando la atención de los nuevos inquilinos **- ¿Qué tal si salvamos a papa de las molestias? De todas formas hice bastante comida como para comerla yo sólo, piensen como un regalo de bienvenida, sólo tienen que traer el Ketchup y jugo, después lo demás lo pongo yo.**

**¡Yay! –** Dijeron los niños al mismo tiempo.

**Por cierto mi nombre es Justin Taylor**

**Y el mío es Brian Kinney**

Entraron a la casa de Justin y compartieron con éste, ahí los adultos siguieron conversando.

**Entonces, ¿A qué te dedicas? - ** Preguntó Brian mientras le servía a Justin un poco del whiskey que había traído de su departamento.

**Soy ilustrador de libros para niños, aunque en mis ratos libres también trabajo en mis propias obras de arte, ¿Y tú?**

**Soy diseñador de juegos de video.**

**Me imagino que eso te ha de consumir grandes horas de sueño.**

**¡Por fin alguien que lo entiende! Mi ex siempre me reclamaba que pasaba muchas horas fuera de casa y nunca me creía que era porque estaba trabajando, esa fue la justificación que dio para irse y dejarme a los niños.**

**Lo siento **– Contestó Justin desanimado – **"Entonces es hetero, me pregunto que pensara si le digo que soy homo"- ** pensó el rubio mientras acariciaba el cabello de Gus, quien se había quedado dormido en sus piernas y parecía que JR iba por el mismo camino, acomodándose en su cintura.

**Se nota que los niños te quieren, disculpa la molestia**.

**No te preocupes, siempre me han dicho que tengo sangre para los niños, de hecho siempre he querido tener uno o dos**.

**Y ¿Por qué no los tienes? ¿Falta de novia?**

**No …"más bien lo que me falta es novio" … Que tal si no llevamos los niños a su habitación, ya que ambos se han dormido.**

Llevaron a los niños a su habitación y volvieron al departamento de Justin a seguir tomando, tras varias botellas de whiskey, Brian volvió a sacar a relucir el tema de su ex **– Sabes, te dije que la justificación de que ella se fuera fue porque yo trabajaba mucho y nunca estaba en casa, pero creo que fue porque ya no compartíamos los mismos gustos, aunque creo que en verdad nunca los compartíamos.**

**A que te refieres –** Dijo Justin algo nervioso, al notar como Brian iba acercando su rostro a su boca cada vez más

**Pues fíjate, mientras yo le ofrecía una dura y caliente polla entre sus piernas ella cerraba sus ojos y se imaginaba que era otra cosa y yo cerraba los míos y me imaginaba que era un prieto culo al que entraba.**

**Entonces, ¿Por qué te casaste?**

**Errores de la juventud, ninguno de los dos había aceptado su verdadera sexualidad para ese entonces y para cuando había nacido JR nos habíamos acostumbrados el uno al otro, aunque no nos esperábamos a Gus, pero fue una bendición.**

**Entonces por qué cuando se separaron ella no se quedó con los niños.**

**Ella se fue a descubrirse a ella misma y darle una oportunidad a su lado artístico para florecer y la verdad es que a mi no me molesta tenerlos, pero ya basta de palabrerías y entremos en acción.**

**¡Brian, no, estás borracho!**

No tuvo tiempo de decir más nada porque Brian atacó su boca, la verdad es que aunque quisiera no hubiese protestado mucho, porque desde que vio al castaño estaba ardiendo en deseos por él, y así fue como inició esa extraña relación de ellos.

Después de ese día Justin se encargaría en las mañanas de preparar las comidas, llevaría los niños al preescolar y intentaba trabajar en las ilustraciones que tenía que hacer o trabajaría en alguno de sus cuadros, mientras Brian se encerraba en su oficina para hacer los videojuegos.

En las tardes Justin los iría a recoger y se pasaría la tarde y parte de la noche entre dibujar con ellos y preparar la cena, mientras que Brian iría a la oficina para reportar el progreso que lleve en su trabajo.

En la noche ambos se reunirían a tomar y terminarían acostándose juntos, pero ésta última parte empezaría a molestar al rubio, ya que al parecer la única forma que Brian está con el es cuando bebe.

Una noche, en que Daphne, su amiga fuera a visitarlo le empezó a reclamar - ** Justin, deberías de decirle a ese novio tuyo que deje de estar aprovechándose de ti, que por su culpa no has podido terminar las ilustraciones del libro y tenemos que entregarlo a fin de mes.**

**La verdad es que no se podría decir que es novio mío, pero no te apures, tendré las ilustraciones.**

**Justin, desde aquí no podrás hacer estas, se supone que es basado en la vida real del autor, vamos a utilizar su casa y donde el paseaba de niño, tienes que venir conmigo a su ciudad natal.**

**Daph, hay algo llamado fotografía y cámaras que te ayudan a tomarlas, puedes tomarlas y hago las ilustraciones luego.**

**¡No, es una semana, no se le va a caer un brazo por cuidar a los niños en ese tiempo!**

Continuaron cuidando de los niños, hasta que Brian llegó y encontró a Daphne cubriéndolos, como no la conocía se dejó llevar de su imaginación y creyó que entre el rubio y la chica había algo, así que se llevó los niños a su departamento y le dijo a Justin que no los volviera a cuidar más, que total, el no era de la familia.

Justin se quedó en shock por la reacción de Brian, pero decidió dejar que se calmara y le dio esa semana en la que iría a hacer las ilustraciones del libro.

Mientras en el departamento del castaño, el lunes temprano dos niños se encontraban llorando en la cama de su papa.

**No quiero ir a la guardería.**

**JR, tienen que ir, papa tiene mucho trabajo, así que no podrá cuidarlos.**

**Pero Justin siempre nos cuida –** Dijo Gus, con ojos llorosos igual que su hermana.

**Niños, entiendan, Justin no es de la familia.**

Tras ver el rostro de enojo de su padre decidieron dejar el tema, pero no estaban contentos con el resultado. Al finalizar la semana Justin estaba regresando a casa, haciéndose la idea de que no volvería a ver a los chicos, cuando el ascensor se detiene en su piso y este está a punto de llegar a su departamento siente unas manitas en sus piernas para después ver que en cada una de ellas esta uno de los chicos.

**¡Verdad que tu no nos vas a abandonar como mama! –** Dijeron JR y Gus con sus ojitos llenos de lágrimas, pero Justin no sabía que contestar, ya no dependía de él ser parte de esa familia.

Cuando levanta la mirada se acerca Brian y le abraza – **Bienvenido.**

**Papa, esta noche queremos quedarnos a dormir con Justin, ¿Podemos?**

**Claro que si**

**¡Yay!**

Llevan a los niños al departamento de Justin y luego de que estos se duermen. Brian intenta besar a Justin, pero este se aparta –** Sabes, me cansé de que sólo me vengas a buscar cuando estas borracho, no quiero ser juguete de nadie.**

**Justin, ahora no estoy borracho.**

**Entonces, dime, ¿por qué me buscas?**

**Por que te quiero.**

Brian volvió a besarle, pero esta vez no le rechazaron y así llegaron a la habitación de invitados. Cuando llegaron a la cama, ya tenían parte de la ropa quitada, el castaño recorría el cuerpo del rubio a besos, arrancándole gemidos, que se hicieron más fuertes cuando tomó el miembro erecto de Justin en su boca.

Esa noche hicieron el amor varias veces, ambos sobrios y ambos disfrutándolo hasta el último momento.

Al día siguiente cuando abren los ojos tienen en la cama a dos niños bastante molestos.

**¡Papa dijiste que nos ibas a dejar dormir con Justin! Pero el no estaba ahí.**

**Lo siento chicos.**

**Tú también papa discúlpate.**

**¡Hey, no se enojen conmigo, deberían de agradecerme, porque durante toda la noche papa dio su duro trabajo para que Justin se convirtiera en su mamá! - ** Dijo Brian, dándole una mirada pícara a Justin

**¡Brian, no digas esas cosas! – **Contestó Justin sonrojándose, provocando en el castaño un deseo de besarle, cosa que no contuvo y los chicos se quedaron viéndoles para después empezar a brincar en la cama

**¡Eso! ¡Justin es parte de la familia!**


End file.
